


Death By College

by decafwriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Guns, LMAO, No Romance, Violence, because i cant figure out where else to put it, except not really, friends - Freeform, hitman - Freeform, i promised my sister, my bad - Freeform, scary shit, sorry - Freeform, this is just my own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decafwriting/pseuds/decafwriting
Summary: Juliet started college with one goal: graduate. All she honestly wants to do is sleep, pass her classes, and bake. That’s it. Then she met her roommate and a couple goals got added to her list.1. Graduate2. Stress bake3. Avoid being kidnapped as much as possible4. Prevent her best friend and roommate from dying.Angie was born and raised in the local gang. Her father was a hitman and her mother was a hardcore ride-or-die. Angie grew up knowing that one day, they would die. Angie also grew up knowing that she wanted to be the best hitman the gang had seen. Her parents wanted her to go to college. So now she’s balancing both. she ALSO has a list of goals.1. make sure Juliet doesn’t die2. Steal as many of her baked goods as one can without her noticing3. don’t get too hurt (cause juliet gets really worried)4. at least try to make it to class on time.





	Death By College

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi sorry here's the first chapter. (writer's block is really That Bitch i stg) anyways, i hope y'all enjoy. Ummmm.... Updates really aren't certain at the moment because im not too sure where im really going with this... oops. okay. please don't hate it. love y'all.  
> \- Decaf  
> (P.S. i'm really sorry but this isn't edited and there a ton of spelling mistakes bc im way to lazy to go fix them atm)

“Wait what do you mean you need me to stitch you up?”  Juliet looked at the pool of blood that was slowly gathering on the carpet of her new dorm floor, mildly terrified. Her roommate sighed.

“I mean i need you to stitch me up. I can’t afford to go to the hospital and you know how to sew.”

“Fabric! I know how to sew fabric! Not humans!”

“Same difference.” 

“No! Not same difference! Humans are not fabric!” her roommate, Angie, sighed again and grabbed onto Juliet’s shoulders.

“Listen. I’m about to bleed out on our new dorm floor and i need to get stitched up asap. Help. me.” juliet sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. It wasn’t that she was squeamish around blood. She dealt with plenty of it on a monthly basis. It was the whole ‘stitching up a real human’ that got her. 

“Fine. go sit on my desk chair. It’s wooden so i can clean it later.” she grabbed the sewing kit that she kept under her bed and turned on the electric kettle they had for tea before grabbing the bottle of whiskey she had gotten (read: stolen from her father's stash of alcohol),  and sat down on the bed across from her roommate.

“You have hidden alcohol? Damn Juliet. You hide your love for rule breaking well. I never would have guessed.” juliet rolled her eyes, focusing on grabbing the sharpest needle she had as well as black thread.

“Listen, if you don’t want something to drink to ease the pain i can just put it away.” Angie quickly grabbed the whiskey and held it protectively. Juliet giggled a bit before going over to the kettle and pouring the hot water into a mug. 

“What’s that all for?” juliet looked at Angie, a little shocked.

“To… sterilize the needles? So you don’t get infected?” Angie threw her hands around Juliet’s neck, and then realized how bad of an idea that was because 1. Juliet was holding a cup of boiling water and 2. Angie had been stabbed in her upper thigh and holy sHIT THAT HURT. she immediately lurched back with a grunt in pain and held her leg. Juliet chuckled, grabbing the needle and some rubber gloves from the first aid box. She slipped on the gloves and dipped the needle in the hot water, then grabbed a lighter nearby and held it under the needle, effectively drying it and sterilizing it yet again.

“Listen. You’re gonna want to take a big ass swig of the whiskey and then bite down on like a pillow or something cause this is gonna hurt like a bitch.” rolling her eyes and muttering what sounded like ‘i knew that already’ under her breath, Angie did exactly that before squeezing her eyes shut tight and biting down on a throw pillow from her bed. 

 

Juliet took a look at the cut and sucked in a breath. It was long. At least for her. Five inches long, running down her thigh. It didn’t look too deep. 

“Jesus christ. Did the dude drag the knife down your thigh or something?” she muttered as she started to clean up the blood and disinfect the area to get a good look at what she’d need to do.

“Something like that.” Angie’s head was tilted back and her eyes were squeezed shut, pillow clutched to her chest like a lifeline. Juliet threaded the needle and looked up at Angie, worry in her eyes for the first time that night.

“Okay. i’m starting. Just remember that you have to be quiet otherwise Rebecca’s gonna come yelling at us to be quiet and then take you to the hospital.” Angie waved her hand in a ‘yeah yeah’ motion but bit into the corner of the pillow nonetheless. 

Taking a deep breath and steadying her hand, Juliet started.

 

About 20 minutes later, a lot of muffled cursing and yelling, and swigs of whiskey on both sides, the wound was stitched and gauze was placed over and both girls were crashed on Juliet’s bed, staring at the ceiling and talking.

“Jesus christ, Angie. Who did you piss off this time?” Angie shrugged nonchalantly.

“Not sure. Probably someone trying to mug me or something. No one in the rival gangs would be  _ that  _ stupid.” she ended the statement with an eye roll. Being a hitman for the local mafia had its perks. People knew not to fuck with Angie. Sadly, people decided to fuck with her more - well -  _ indirectly  _ if you will. In the form of kidnapping her best friend. It was tiresome at this point if Juliet was being honest.

A silence fell over the two girls as they thought to themselves. Juliet remembered the day that she learned her roommate was part of the local mafia. 

_ Juliet had been walking across the quad, heading to her next class when three men, seemingly out of nowhere, walked up to her and shoved chloroform over her face. She struggled for a couple minutes before completely blacking out. The next moment she woke up, she was tied to a chair in the middle of a warehouse. Of course, she panicked. What else were you supposed to do when you get kidnapped? _

_ A tall man walked in, smiling. The classic kidnapper/ee conversation ensued. Juliet questioned where she was. He wouldn’t tell her. She said she had no money, he laughed and said that money wasn’t what he was after. Yadda yadda. Finally, _

_ “I kidnapped you as bait.” juliet was straight up lost at this point. _

_ “Why the fuck am i bait? There is literally no one who would come for me?” he just laughed again and left the room. Which left Juliet more confused than before and pissed as well. _

_ “Hey asshole! Come back! Why am I bait?” she was met with silence.  _

 

_ A voice woke her up a couple hours later. Shit. she hadn’t even realized she’d fallen asleep. Anyways, back to the subject at hand. Where was she? Right. Voices. Three men and what sounded like… Angie? The hell? _

_ “Where’s my friend?” she was met with laughs. _

_ “When the boss told us that we were luring the hitman out i was expecting, you know, someone threatening. I could snap this bitch like a twig.” Juliet could practically hear the eye roll from her chair. _

_ “Try me.”  Juliet only heard fists, thuds, and grunts for about ten minutes after that.  _

_ Finally, Angie walked into the room. Well, not really walked. Angie sprinted. There we go. Angie sprinted into the room where Juliet was and both girls almost burst into tear. _

_ “Jesus christ Juliet i’m so so sorry.” she immediately set to work untying the knots that bound the other girl to the chair. Once Juliet was free, she and Angie made a mad dash out the door and, very anti-climatically, waited for the bus.  _

_ Finally, after they got back to the dorms, they sat down and had a nice, long chat.  _

 

Juliet smiled at the memory. Even if it was a terrifying one, she had become well aquainted with getting kidnapped. At this point, was it even actually a semester if she wasn’t kidnapped at least twice? Speaking of-

“Hey Angie?” the girl next to her sleepily blinked at her, letting Juliet know she was listening.

“You think you could get me kidnapped tomorrow? I have a quiz that I forgot to study for.” Angie groaned and rolled her eyes

“You can’t just get kidnapped every time you forget to study. Your professors are gonna catch on.” Juliet laughed and flipped off Angie before getting up and turning off the lights.

“I’m assuming that you’re not moving and we’re cuddling again?” Angie sent her a half sheepish, half excited smile, holding up the blankets while the smaller girl to slide in next to her.

“Shut up. You know you love it.” Juliet hummed in agreement, knowing there was no reason to fight what they both knew. But they also knew the other reason they tended to sleep in one bed rather than two.

As much as Angie tried to hide it, her night terrors were pretty damn bad. Being a hitman didn’t make her automatically heartless. There was always a bit of guilt after she completed a mission. Blood she knew she could never wash off her hands. And she’d definitely seen some violent shit probably years before she was ready.

Juliet, on the other hand, had no qualms talking about talking about her fears. She and Angie both joked about the amount of times she’d gotten kidnapped, but unlike Angie, Juliet wasn’t ‘bred’ for that kind of lifestyle. She had come to college with the sole plan to go to class, get her degree, and graduate. Maybe pay off her student debt, but that was less likely than the chance of her not getting kidnapped this semester. She hadn’t signed up to be shoved into the violent world her best friend was a part of. Shit was scary.

 

Both girls laid in silence for a while, debating whether or not an 8 a.m class was  _ really  _ worth getting up for. 

“Angie?”

“Yeah, princess?”

“We’re going to class tomorrow aren’t we?”

“Yup.”

“Fuck.”

The two girls curled up around each other, as they had done for countless nights, and fell asleep, listening to each other’s breathing for comfort.


End file.
